transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Paintball
Deep in this tropical jungle, there is a line of demarcation, where the trees have been cut down, their stumps removed, and the ground paved. It continues to the left and the right, sometimes straight, at other points curving, encircling a smaller jungle. In the paved area, there is a small Cybertronian sized building. Within the range, this natural jungle has unusually large trees, indicating that it is either extremely old, or has been enhanced through some biochemical means. The canopy is so thick that it is difficult to see the sky at any point within the range. The flora is a mixture of green, brown, and even purple hues. There does not seem to be any noticeable fauna within the range. At one end, there is a concrete bunker, surrounded by an area that has had its trees removed. There seems to be a single entrance way, though all around the bunker, there are gun slits. At the other end, there is another bunker, built into the jungle itself, made from what appears to be natural materials, and is well camouflaged, though it does border a waterfall. In the centre, high up in the trees, there seems to be a platform of sorts, that would appear to be able to support a Cybertronian's weight. It would provide an excellent vantage point. A few kilometres away from the Ark, somehow has gone to the trouble of setting up what looks like a larger version of a paintball course, with defensible positions, hindering terrain, a clearly marked staging area, a medical tent, and what looks like some kind of open air, high tech armoury. Racks of weapons are sorted, organised by size and function. Though they may look real to the naked eye, these are paintball versions of the weapons the Autobots use. Nearby, there are bags of paintball pellets, a canister of paint spray, paint grenades, paint rockets, which are pretty much paint built into some rudimentary fireworks. And in the centre of the staging area, the loveable Autobot Bumblebee is making the final preparations, curious to see who shows up for his paintball tournament. It seems curiosity can attract even the least likeliest to get in to a fight! A certain yellow-orange-ish architect wanders at the edge of the tents, taking a look at the various weapons and paint-infused devices. Grapple seems both amused and intrigued by it all, apparently enjoying Bumblebee's little set-up before any of the paint-spewing's even begun. "Thare, that oughta be more than 'nuff to provide plenty of paint daka." The rumbling drawl was hard to mess as Horsepower set a box of paint grenades with the rest of the colourful artillery and stood up. Hey, someone had to convert all these stuff to paint ammo, who better than one of the resident weaponsmiths. With that taken care of he dusts off his hands and trots back towards the starting area. "Gotta be one of the best ideas fer practicin' I've seen inna long time." Backblast rolls up to the paintball course in his altmode, his commander hologram popping the hatch. "It'd take an all-out overhaul to get one of those fitted to me, Bee, so I took the liberty of gettin made some paintball rounds for my ninety mil cannon when I found out about it." His commander hologram hands something to Bee, or rather makes the motions- and his loader servo-arms extend out of the hologram's hands to give Bumblebee one of the paintball rounds he's had made. He grins. Each round is, essentially, a semi rigid plastic casting of one of the APFS-T discarding-sabot penetrator rounds, filled with paint in violent colours. "Ballistically, it behaves almost exactly like a standard APFS-T shot, but i doesn't impart enough energy to the target to do any damage. Might leave a few dents, but..." He laughs. "That's 'alf the fun, ain't it. Are they OK?" Repugnus happens to be one of those Autobots who shows up, taking the scene in with an odd grin. "Huh. What's all this? Looks like you're preparing for war, Bee." He picks up a rifle, appraising it for a moment, then stares down the barrel. "Hm... not sure this was cleaned properly--" THOOP! SPLAT! The gun goes off right in his optic, splattering paint everywhere. "AARGH! MY OPTIC ARRGH! THE PAIN--" Repugnus shrieks, holding his face. Then he drops the act, lowering his arms and chuckling. "Pffthahaha, nah, just kidding." Grapple rolls along just at the outskirts of the tents and staging area. Closer in, he shifts in to root mode, looking to Repugnus's little drama act with an amused smirk. After all, it was all just paint; no one was going to get hurt. "Really rather clever.." He says to no one in particular. Torque is more than glad to join in on the game, though she looks a little disappointed when the weapon line-up is mainly ranged. "Hmmm..." Optics look over some set aside cans of paint, grinning at she gets an idea. "Hope you mechs don't mind if I throw punches instead of use a gun." The femme pops the lid off a can, dipping both hands in to coat her fists, giving them a little shake to remove excess. “Thanks Horsepower,” Bumblebee says looking up at the larger Autobot after he finishes with the weapon conversions, but he’s then handed a round by Backblast, which he looks at, though he’s no expert, “Sure Backblast, that’s great.” He’s taking the Autobot’s word for it, but then he bursts out in laughter at the sight of the Monsterbot’s predicament, “Repugnus, those are paintball guns. They just fire harmless balls of solidified paint that splatter on contact. Of course, he is fooled by the act, and tosses a rag, “Here, why don’t you get yourself cleaned up before we start.” Looking at those assembled, he goes one, two, one, two, one two, with his finger, “How about Repugnus, Grapple, how’s it going there, and Torque be on one team, while I’ll be on one with Horsepower and Backblast here?” Backblast takes the round back and grins, slotting it into place. He does disconnect his LMG and replaces it with one of the paintball machine guns, of course. He grins at Bee and leans in to whisper "If that sniper tower can stand my weight I'll plant myself up on there and keep you two covered." Grapple gives Bumblebee a smile and nod in greeting before taking in what was said. "Team format..?" That sounded reasonable. Entertaining, really. Then, he looks to Repugnus -- who DID just shoot himself with the paint gun for entertainment -- with a slightly less sure expression. Still, this wasn't life or death or even a sparring match; it was paint! "This should be interesting." Horsepower stifles a snicker at Repugnus. While the lug may not be one of his favourite Bots, the antics are still amusing. "Think nuttin' of it Bee." And then chuckles a bit more. In that way inventors do when they've been plotting something. Repugnus eyes Torque as he wipes his face down with Bumblebee's rag. "Hm. That's an interesting idea, lady, but maybe a paintbrush would be a better idea." He looks around at all the weapons gathered, and frowns. "Gah, go figure, all this paint and not a single brush. Well, I'm not into finger painting so I'll stick with the gun." Torque grins when she spots Horsepower, giving him a wave while grabbing up a few grenades for good measure before moving over to the rest. "Grapple and Repugnus..?" She pauses, looking at her apparent teammates. Grapple she has no qualms with... but the monsterbot wouldn't have been her first choice. The tow truck snorts softly at his statement, arching a brow. "I like it better when I can leave a fist mark instead of tickle them with a little paintbrush." Grapple gives Torque a raised brow. "I think bodily harm is counterproductive to the point of this exercise." Still, the amusement is still there. "Perhaps wrap something around your hand to soften the impact?" Backblast chuckles quietly as he listens to Torque, his commander hologram ducking down and bolting the hatch. It's worth noting he's sporting a new bit of decor on his side, a custom Suicide Jockey logo! He just sits there, quietly vibrating from his idling engines, while waiting for the whole thing to kick off. <> Bumblebee nods discretely to Backblast, and returns the whisper, “Well, I had Sludge test it out just to be sure, so unless you’ve packed on a few tons, I think it’ll hold.” Then, stepping forward, “Spike tells me that Daniel does this all the time, so I figured we could give it a try, just one scaled to our, er, larger forms.” Of course, the smaller human scaled one probably suits Bumblebee better than this monstrosity. When he sees just how much paint got on the rag, he looks to Repugnus and shrugs, “Uh, you keep it.” Then to everyone, “So, unless there are any questions, why don’t we go out into the course. I’ll signal our start? Oh, wait, Horsepower, can you switch our ammo out so that each team fires a different colour?” Backblast pops his hatch and lays out all his paint-sabot rounds for Horsepower. It's a simple matter of draining the paint and replacing it with the right colour! "Awesome!" Whether that's to the colour change or Bee's whisper isn't clear... Horsepower, having been doing so for most of the afternoon helping set this up, is right quick about colour loading at this point. It only takes a few minutes to get everyone organized properly. "And then stuff in the arsenal is already colored sorted, iffen ya end up needin' reloadin'." Bumblebee then, almost as if he had forgot the rules, offers, “Three hits and you’re ‘dead’ for the game. That means you retreat to the staging area and wash up. If either team controls both bunkers, there’s one on each side, for fifteen minutes, then that team will have won.” Backblast nods as he listens, grinning. "Reckon I'm good, Hoss, don't worry." He rolls up to Hoss and whispers to him what he whispered to Bumblebee. "If you need targeting data, tap me up OK?" Repugnus looks down at the rag in his hands, looks left, then, right, and then simply sticks his rag in a pot of paint, leaving it dripping in the stuff. "There we go!" He then smiles at Torque. "My dear, it sounds almost like you want to *hurt* your fellow Autobots! Me, of course, *I* would never do that because I'm a sterling example of our kind." Torque thumbs her chin at Grapple's suggestion, getting a bit of paint on it though she doesn't seem to notice. "Not a bad idea-- Er.. thanks Repugnus." She blinks at the offered rag, blinking a moment before taking it and wrapping it about her fists. "There we go. Now I won't have to take out dents after beating you mechs up." She grins cheekily. Horsepower laughs a bit more deeply at the vocal exchanges. "Sounds like this is gonna be a hoot." He looks back to Bee and Blast and with a smirk and winks. Yeah, he's definitely up to something... Backblast grins, revving his engines loudly as he prepares to speed off. Bumblebee moves into the course, wandering up towards the concrete bunker, promptly barricading the door as best he can with some leaves and other things from there. It’s a really awful camouflage job up close, but from afar it might fool someone. He then looks out the gun slits. He calls out, “Is everyone ready?” Then, after pausing for a moment, he presses a button on a remote control. Near the staging area, a flare fires high up into the air, but lands safely on the concrete, well away from anything flammable. Torque smirks and quickly jogs onto the playing field when the signal is given, nearly diving into the bunker at the opposite end, holing herself up just as Bumblebee does on his side. All she can do for now is toss a grenade to any opposing forces if they get close, or simply punch them if they get /too/ close. "Go get 'em, guys!" Backblast roars forwards as fast as he can, heading straight towards the middle of the battlefield. His paintjob is pretty reasonable camouflage in this terrain, and his dark paintjob helps too. Grinning to himself, he begins to track around for a target, turret swinging to and fro as he moves at full speed towards the sniper tower. Once there, he transforms and climbs up the tree as quickly as he can, muttering to himself. Grapple looks entirely too happy to have that large paint rifle in his hands. It's a pretty close duplicate of the gun he usually uses, he just doesn't usually looks so happy to have it out there. Once the proverbial starting blast is sent off, he's dashing after Torque to head in to the bunker. May as well cover backup! Though, as he moves, he does notice in the distance.. "I believe the opposing team may have taken the tower!" Warpath arrives. "Pow, BAM! Am I too late? I hope not, I was hoping to BLAM, splatter!" Bumblebee hears Warpath, but can’t see him from his spot in the bunker, so he transmits, <> Horsepower chuckles a bit more as Bumblebee barricades himself up at the bunker, at Backblast already has his intended course of action in mind. "Looks like Ah get to play tank fer this li'l hoodown. Fine with me!... See, Ah came prepare fer the sorta thin'..." chuckles again as he reaches over his shoulders to pull off his backpack, and letting it unfold into blockade mode. Just in time to get pelted by the shots of paint from the Monsterbot. "Y'all better start runnin'..." As he pulls up a large gatling gun from the stand, shoves a ammo-belt of colour pellets into the feeder, and grabs the control handles as he hunchs a bit behind the console. "Yeeeha!" Instead of trying to aim specifically at any of the targets, he just unloads a sweeping shower of paintballs across the course, making sure to catch the bunker and those that may be around it in the process. Warpath grabs the armaments and whoops. "ZING, sounds like fun," he says, "Ok, let's go!" He aims at Repugnus. "Hey, Repugnus, SPLAT, here's a colour that would look good on you!" He fires rapid shots at the Monsterbot. "Or is that ZOOM, more disgusting?" Grapple is close to the bunker, right on Torque's heels, looking around to try and fire at nearby targets! Though, Warpath suddenly showing up is a distraction. Before he even knows which team the tank is on, suddenly.. Paint! He got hit! "Agh!" He fires in the general direction of the shot before ducking in to the bunker itself. Backblast grins widely to himself and transforms again, looking for a target. Spotting one, he grins and begins to take careful aim. He stops moving almost entirely, save for his turret, which makes gradually-smaller movements as it locks in on his target... Torque's optics widen when Horsepower suddenly announces his attack, seeing the massive gun he pulls out and starts laying waste to the field with. The femme quickly ducks below the gun slot she was peering through, a paintball or two flying over her head. Once the spray of paintballs passes she smirks, already liking this game. A hand scoops up a grenade laying beside her, pulling the pin with her teeth and lobbing it in Hoss' direction. Repugnus cackles as he dives behind a barrier just in time before green paint splatters all across his cover. "Missed me!" he calls out. "Now you gotta KISS me, nyahahaha!" However, Warpath fires at him from his exposed flanks and Repugnus gets a big glob of green splattered all over him. It does nothing to make him look better, and almost knocks him over. "Ehhhnh. Screw you, Tank-face," he grunts, and unloads some paint rounds from his gun's hopper into his hand. He rushes towards Warpath, darting back and forth between cover, then leaps at Warpath, trying to press the unloaded paint rounds right into his head, then rush past him towards the enemy bunker. "There, orange is pretty close to red, right? Look nice on you!" he says in passing. Bumblebee stays in his bunker, safe and secure in the knowledge that he’s too beloved for anyone to ever dare trying to hit him, or kick him out of his hidey hole. Of course, he knows that’s not true, but he can dream. He ducks, keeping his head low so that only his horns seem to peek out through the firing slits, and aims his paintball blaster through it, ready to fire at anything that comes close, but so far he hasn’t seen anything. Horsepower laughs as he ducks behind his sorta-barricade as paint shots fly past over his head, and the grenade falls short to splatter orange all over the ground a few feet away. Then pokes his head back up for a moment. "Looks like Ah better take this trick on the road, eyup." Standing, he leaves the chaingun to cool down for a moment, pulling out a more normal rifle, sighting it up, and firing it after Grapple with another shot of green. Makes the most sense to go after the guy already 'hit' once, right? Remedy gets her mind wrapped around the concept of 'paintball'. She okies and jumps skyward, transforming into her jet form. She uses afterburners to gain altitude, before turning to get an idea of where everyone is. Sighting in, she makes a strafing run on Warpath, her nose flashing as brilliant orange paint makes two lines towards the bot. Before he even gets inside the bunker, Grapple has already been hit twice. The second time hits him square in the back, effectively pushing him inside the little 'safe' zone and flat on his face. "...This is why I dislike combat." Is said to no one in particular. He stumbles back to his feet and looks over his paint-riddled self with a sigh. Then, he looks around the bunker proper. "...Torque, the bunker that Bumblebee took over. It's identical to this structure, correct?" Another look around. He looks up, searching for sniper holes in the ceiling. "...Do you suppose it would have a blind spot directly above...?" "Ha-ha, BLAMMO, you do realize I'm already red, don't you?" Warpath says, chuckling, "Good thing I didn't miss you, but even then, I POW, have no mouth!" He easily ducks the paint sent in his direction by Repugnus, but gets nailed from above! "Ow, yuck!" he exclaims. "Well then POW, BOOM, try this on for size!" He fires at Remedy. "Since it's near Halloween, let's BLING, turn you into a pumpkin!" Repugnus charges past Warpath, sprinting for the concrete bunker. "Hey, Bumblebee!" he calls out. "Gonna get awful messy in there..." And then he chucks a paint grenade in through a vision slit, waits for it to go off, then charges in through the flimsy door. That's the plan, anyway. Backblast grins widely to himself; his target hasn't noticed she's being targeted. With a whirr, his autoloader slams the first of his paint shells into place as he finishes making his fine-aiming corrections, his crosshairs quite squarely centred on Torque's face. <> he whispers to himself. <> BLAM! He recoils a little as the 90mm gun fires, sending its lurid green payload towards torque at astonishing speed! Torque grumbles in annoyance as her throw lands short and exploding without getting any paint on Horsepower. Optics glance over to Grapple as he's shot up, the femme folding her antennas back, "C'mon, Grapple, shoot back!" She raises a brow at his assumption though, wondering what he was on about. "It's.. possible? What's your plan?" She's still listening as she turns to pick up another grenade, trying to coordinate distance between Horsepower and herself before a few shots beside her head makes her wheel back. "Ack! What the slag??" She peers out when it's safe, spotting Backblast and growling, chucking the grenade as best as she can at him. Remedy whips around, "Crap, green sucks!" She wags her wings, before lining up on Backblast and sweeps in and sends paint winging his way Horsepower pauses in his firing for a moment as he hears gunshots overhead and glances up for a moment. "Looks like they brought some air support." With a grunt he turns his attention back towards the other bunker, and smirks a bit. Loading another clip of paintballs into it, he waits for Torque to poke out enough to toss the grenade at the sniper platform, and snaps off a few machine-gun style burstfire rounds of green paint. "Nuttin' personal missy!" Bumblebee has had time to try and reinforce his little bunker, filling the open doorway with leaves, branches, twigs, trying his best to camouflage it. It’s not great, but it’s all he could do under the circumstances. When he hears Repugnus calling his name, he instinctively looks up, and is greetd with the sight of the charging Monsterbot, who the n throws a paint grenade his way. He doesn’t have time to think, he simply fires his paintball sniper rifle, piercing the grenade while it’s still close enough to Repugnus, so that it splatters back towards him. Not that it slows the Monsterbot any, so he has to dash towards the door, kicking out against the makeshift door just as Repugnus was about to break in, “You can huff and you can puff, but you’re not coming in!” Grapple keeps peering at the ceiling, even going so far as to press at it. Then, he looks to the regular gun slits in the walls. "..Hmm. If one of us can get directly atop the other building and fire through the holes.. Perhaps with a distraction of some sort..." Backblast snarls as the paint grenade goes off, his commander hologram popping the hatch to take the machine gun. Keeping his 'finger' on the trigger, the holographic figure takes aim at Repugnus and then sweeps it over Remedy and towards Torque in the bunker! "Hahahahaha dakka dakka dakka!" he declares, unhinged as he rakes the light machine gun over his three chosen targets! Repugnus curses as he finds himself splattered with his own paint, and so, with the bunker still occupied, abandons his plan to burst in. "Fine, have it your way, Bee," Repugnus says, wiping paint from his his optics. "I'll just... spray and pray!" And he sticks his paint gun rifle into the vision slit and sprays paint rounds haphazardly at whatever may be inside. Alas, Repugnus ceases firing once he gets caught in Backblast's spray of fire, and he scowls down at himself. "Nuts. Maybe the other Monsterbots are right when they tell me I should try harder to avoid getting hit." Louder, he asks, "I getcha, Bee?" Remedy spins as she sees more pukey green paintballs spray past her. She hmmmphs and notices some green sticking out of a bunker... Hmmm... someone's flakey. She lines up on the bunker, and the tiny heat signature inside, "Let's see if they enjoy this..." Dweedle dweeedle dweeedle. A missile sporting neaon orange comes screaming off a rail Warpath takes the opportunity to run for a bunker. "I'm going to ZING, ZANG, ZOOM!" he shouts, as he rushes towards it. Bumblebee hugs the wall, suddenly very worried. It may all be in good fun, but keeping Repugnus out of the bunker is going to be tough. He watches as paint is fired indiscriminately through the firing slit, “Not today, Repugnus!” He says in answer, when he tosses his own paintball grenade out of the very same slit, of course, if he doesn’t get it right, it could explode in his face. Torque is thankfully on her toes today, or the others are lousy shots, the paintballs either flying just past her head or harmlessly at the side of the gun slit. While taking a moment to ride out Backblast and Horsepower's assault she looks to Grapple, glancing at the ceiling. "I say go for it, Grapple. You're the one with the gun here, and these two seem to be more focused on me right now." Turning back out the window she peeks up just enough to show her optics, antennas twitching at Horsepower's remark. "Personal? Nonsense! I'll buy yah a drink if yah manage to hit me!" She taunts him, lobbing another grenade in the process. She sure has a lot, doesn't she? But of course Warpath has to get in the way of her throw, the grenade flying to him instead. "Hold that thought!" Horsepower replies with a smirk, seeing Warpath coming charging at the bunker to try and take it! Not wanting to risk hitting one of his teammates as well, he drops the rifle to the side... and pulls out a paint-rocket loaded bazooka instead. "Got other business to attend ta first." Shouldering the weapon up at an angle, he turns to lead it a bit, then fires the green filled firecracker towards the Tiger. "Come down here an' fight like a real bot!" Backblast scowls a little, starting to get more than a little annoyed by Torque's constant dodging. He focuses his gun on a target in the bunker - either Grapple or Torque, it's not clear which - and simply begins to aim, taking a 'breath' to calm himself, relaxing deeply and muttering some kind of sniper mantra to himself. "Centre the crosshairs... cycle your respirators and see if the aim point has moved. Re-centre, and repeat until the gun is aimed naturally at the target..." Grapple frowns a little at the carnage he could see from the slits in the wall. "I've already been struck twice... May as well." He peers outside through one hole to take a look at who's out there... And aims pretty much at random at Warpath, who just happens to be there. Then, not even looking to see if he hit or not, he dashes from the bunker to make his way to Bumblebee's hidey-spot! Warpath dodges the grenade, and opens fire with his own paintball gun. "Haha, sorry to SPLAT, dirty you up, Torque," he says, "But a game's a game!" Repugnus, now covered in an ugly mess of green and orange paint, just shrugs, smirking, before he walks off the playing field at a leisurely pace. Go ahead and shoot him again, he won't mind. Bumblebee takes a moment to catch his proverbial breath. In fact, if he did breath, he wouldn’t want to be breathing in concrete bunker now that it’s splattered with orange paint, including him. Still, he takes the time to focus, and when he pops his optics out of the firing slits, he tracks the battlefield within his vision, and then transmits via a narrow beam to Horsepower, hoping to feed the beast. Torque is rather surprised when she's hit, Warpath's shots making her fall back to try and dodge. But such isn't the case as she looks back up, anyone looking at her able to notice a few paint splats across her face. She doesn't appear angry though and simply chuckles. "I'm a medic and a brawler. Dirty is my thing!" Torque grins, pulling another pin with her teeth like some soldier on the front lines, chucking the live paint grenade at him again, though this time on purpose. Horsepower pauses as he gets a data-feed, a targeting lens flipping out over one optic to properly bring it up, and he flashes a brief thumbs up in Bumblebee's direction. Ditching the bazooka on the ground, he reaches back to pull the chaingun up from his backpack once more, the paint-filled chain rattling a bit at his side as he revs it up. But instead of spewing fury across the whole battlefield sends a shower of the paint balls hurtling at the plane, trying to gunk up her vision as much as hit Remedy directly. Remedy swerves as a shower of paint screams past her canopy. She looks for the source, see's where the balls came from, >>Let's see how you look in bright orange, Horsey!<< She lines up, her nose ablaze, orange paintballs drawing two lines towards the bot Backblast 's turret tracks Grapple as he runs, turning to match him - and even move ahead of him a little. "Track the target, and remember to lead them a little, depending on range. The round will take time to pass from the barrel to the target... aim for the centre of mass. When you're sure of your shot... release." He shudders again as his big ninety-mil gun fires, spitting another foot-long, inch-thick container of paint! Warpath is splatted from two sides and falls over. "I feel like, blum, Custer's last stand," he moans. Backblast 's target hologram grins and clenches a fist triumphantly. "One shot, one kill!" For a moment, Grapple thought that perhaps, just perhaps, his crazy plan would work! It didn't seem like anyone was chasing him... And then he spots the turret in the distance. Following him as he moved along. "Well...!" So, even as it fires, he fires back! ... And probably pays for it by getting splattered with paint. Grapple falls back in to the pile of painted goo. "The third shot. Darn." Horsepower holds up his arm to shield his face as volleys of shots rattle around him, splattering all over his form in a cascade of orange... Considering his normal colours are red, black and brown, it doesn't clash -too- badly. The redneck inventor grunts as paint drips off his form, then emits a deep laugh as he yanks the emptied belt out of the chaingun and discards it. "Now that's a bit more -like it-!" Hmm. One hit left. "Guess if Am' goin' down, Ah'll take who Ah can with me!" As the chaingun hums up to full speed he fires a burst after Remedy, then swings the weapon around in a wide arc to try and pelt the rest of the orange team!... Whoops, Grapple got shot down already... but then again sweeping rapid auto-fire doesn't really discriminate who's been hit already or not. Torque chuckles again when Warpath goes down rather dramatically. "Oh get up, yah sparkling. Just paint." Attention diverts back to the ongoing action, seeing it's only her left when Grapple and Remedy are knocked out of the competition. "Slag..." She grumbles, optics shifting from Backblast to Horsepower, taking note Bumblebee still holds control on his side. But she can't leave now that it's only her, so she does what she can. Throw more grenades. This time at Horsepower. "You're all goin' down with me!" Remedy grumbles loudly, then, uses her options... Sidewinders should work... since they rely on heat... but she doesn't know who she's targetting >>FOX TWO!<< Bumblebee dances in his bunker when he sees Grapple and Remedy get hit for a third time, “Way to go guys! Way to go!” He’s done his part, now Horsepower and Backblast can deal with Torque. But then he thinks, “Hey, Horsepower, why don’t you come back here. You’ve already been hit twice; I’ll take your place, and see if we can finish off Torque with as few casualties as possible.” It may sound callous if this was a real fight, but it’s all in good fun. Backblast just rolls off the sniper tower to land with a loud BOOM on the ground, bouncing on his suspension a few times before rolling up to Bee in his bunker. "Take the pintle mount, I'll feed you targeting data on Torque!" he suggests, his pilot hologram vanishing to leave the spot at his bren gun free for Bumblebee. "Sound good to you?" Well, he was done. Got hit three times, and that was the rule, right? Grapple shrugs to himself, a little disappointed at being out of the game. He was actually enjoying himself! He gets up to brush himself off... And promptly gets hit out of nowhere with more paint! "Gah! My optics!" Now, he can't see. But, perhaps, he could see in vehicle mode to get off the playing field! So, the architect transforms, starts to move off, quickly realizes he STILL can't see... And crashes in to a tree. Horsepower does a pretty good impression of The Heavy as he lays prismatic waste to the course in general, pelting both the flier and poor Grapple in the process, but once again Torque manages to slip past his aim. "Ahahaha! Nuttin' like good ol' ingenuity on the battlefield ta get ya thro -- uh?" He glances back at the telltale whistling sound, and Bee's advice comes a little too late as he gets plastered in the back by the paint filled rocket, hitting the ground face first with a groan. After lying there for a moment he gets up partway, leaving a grassy Horsepower shape on the ground surrounded by paint splatter outline, spitting a bit more orange out of his mouth. Then plops down laughing again. "Not bad, not bad at all!" Bumblebee suddenly stops celebrating when he sees what happens to Remedy, suddenly worried about his fellow Autobot, game or no game, and Horsepower gets struck by more paint. <> He does take the Bren Gun, still enjoying the game, “Sure, no problem Backblast.” He’s still concerned about Remedy, but there isn’t much he can do right now about it, so takes a pot shot at Torque with the Bren Gun. Remedy sighs a little as she flies around, hearing all the sounds below her. >>Blast it all... I hope... well, damage... I hope someone plans on getting me down from here.<< Backblast races towards the bunker once Bumblebee's got the pintle mount weapon, grinning. "Hold on tight!" Torque snorts with a smirk when Horsepower goes down, "Guess I don't owe yah a drink then, huh?" But she looks back to Bumblebee when he starts to exit the opposite bunker and heads for the tower. Damn, can't let him get up there. She quickly scoops up another grenade, lobbing it at the yellow bot, hoping to Primus she hits. Horsepower ehs and stops laughing as Bumblebee points out Remedy's problem. ".. Oh bugger. On it!" Bolting to his feet, he grabs his rifle and quickly pulls off the paint loader. And shoves a water tank onto it instead. "Hang on li'l lady!" Having turned it into a weaponized supersoaker basically, he blasts off a stream of water at Remedy to try and wash her off. Remedy EEKS as she hears something about 'jet' of water, "NO! Damage!... You'll knock me out of the air..." She pulls into a climb... "Someone talk me down... onto something SOFT... this isn't going to be pretty, but..." Bumblebee’s heart just wasn’t in it, not with a comrade in trouble. He’s relieved when Horsepower says he’s on it, and knowing Horsepower, Bumblebee needn’t worry about Remedy, so he can focus again on the game, but still, he’s not built that way. It’s a distraction. He looks up as he moves through the forest, but then he gets an idea, “Maybe she’ll be easier to hit if we can get her out of that bunker.” So he decides to try and climb the rocks near the waterfall, working his way around, onto the roof of it, and then grabbing a branch, tries to kick his way in, and hopefully knocking Torque out. Backblast transforms and makes his way for the door, shoulder-barging it as hard as he can in an attempt to do just what Bee's doing - and kick Torque out of the bunker. He grins to himself while doing so, ready to spray Torque with the bren gun if he can! Repugnus, somewhere at the periphery of the playing field, puts his hands to his mouth and yells, "You're not supposed to fly in a paintball game, anyway, cheater!" Torque steels her nerves as she spots Backblast starting to charge her occupied bunker. Guess now is a good time to leave. With only two bots left the femme goes to dash out, but is distracted when Bumblebee's shot misses her and he tries to kick into the building. "Hey! Stay outta my base." She growls non-threateningly, only playing. But she's too close to throw a grenade for fear of hitting herself. Thankfully the rags around her fists are still soaked in paint, so she smirks and tries to reach out the window to punch at Bee's legs, likely giving him a bit of stinging pain if it lands. But while she's doing this Backblast manages to get into the bunker and subsequently takes control when she's knocked out of it. "... Oh." Horsepower lowers the water-blaster and tosses it away, thinking for a few long moments. Then snaps his fingers as he gets an idea, turns and runs farther away from the paintball field, rummaging through his stuff in the process. "Com'n, know Ah got some here... no... no... aha!" After tossing pieces of junk out of storage he finds a large canister. Tucking it under and arm he grabs a piece of sheetmetal, bends it into a conical shape, and holds it up to use like a megaphone. "REMEDY! COME OVER THIS WAY, 'WAY FROM THE FIELD. TOWARDS MY VOICE AND START COMIN' DOWN." Then he grabs the canister again, makes a quick calculation, and tosses it out into the field. Where it 'explodes' and swells out into a large mound of soft, rubbery foam-like material. "That oughta cush'n the landin." Remedy shouts back, "Eh, bite me, you scaley slag sucker! If they allow transformation, GUESS WHAT!" And, just for giggles, as she is blind, she spits a few rounds of orange paint at hopefully the reptile's direction Horsepower keeps calling to guide Rememdy towards where he's made a soft landing spot for her... though he does stop to snicker a bit when she takes a few potshots at Repugnus on the way. Repugnus is more of an insect, really, but with so much paint on him it's probably hard to notice. "Careful what you wish for, you just might get it!" he calls back. He gets spattered with more paint but mostly shrugs. Remedy comments, "Give me a beacon, Horsepower. Something directional..." Though, she does fly lower, "I'm gonna have one chance at this... Or someone with a bucket to take my wreckage back to First Aid to reassemble." Backblast grins widely and takes his bren gun, taking aim at Torque from inside the bunker. He opens up with the bren gun, spraying as much fire at her as possible! Remedy comes in, lower and lower, "Come on, Horsepower, don't be silent on me now... I'm close... Primus I hope I'm close... Give me a count down, bot..." "Rawght, Ah knew that." Sprinting over to one end of the pile of foam, Horsepower pulls out a couple of handheld beacons and holds them over his head. "Com'n girl, just head towards the signal, yer doin' fine!" Torque huffs as she's knocked out of her base, looking sidelong at the empty one across the way before glancing at Bumblebee. She immediatly scrambles, trying to make a mad dash for the empty bunker, hoping to outrun the yello buggie. And in the longrun she does, nearly smashing down the door to get in and shutting it tightly behind her. Bumblebee takes one look at Torque, then begins a mad dash towards the concrete bunker, going through the forest, for a brief moment he thinks about transforming, but in this terrain, it wouldn’t do him any good. One leg after the other, he pumps his hydraulics, moving as fast as he can, but in the end, it’s not enough. Still undeterred, he attempts to fire at Torque as she runs, “Not today, Torque!” Backblast settles in the bunker and takes careful aim at Torque through the twin bunker slits, smirking quietly to himself. He transforms and lets his ninety mil cannon settle on Torque's face. He WILL hit her with the damn thing if it takes every round he's got. He breathes deeply, then relaxes... Horsepower's optics narrow a bit as he watches the flier come in and start slowing down as she descends towards the 'soft spot' he's made, backing up a pace and waving the beacons to keep her on the mark. "Com'n, just a bit closer... 4... 3... 2... 1. NOW!" Bumblebee, already with two splashes of paint across his form, decides to throw caution to the wind, and starts firing wildly at the concrete bunker, hoping that one of his blasts hits the firing slit and the Autobot inside if he’s lucky. It’s a risky manoeuvre, as he’s making himself quite the target, but it’s all he’s got left at this stage. Torque puffs softly while leaning against the door, taking a moment to steady herself. Quietly she creeps up to a firing slit, peeking out. Bumblebee is still running towards her area, so she settles her lips into a thin, defiant line and does all she can right now. Toss everything. So she picks up what grenades she has left, immediatly pulling out all the pins and rushing out the door into the open. "Have some of this!" She then hurls the grenades in all sorts of directions, hoping to hit someone, though she herself ends up struck by Bumblebee when he fires. Remedy transforms at Horsepower's go, eeeking as she lands, rolling a few meters in the foam, panting... She rubs her eyes, trying to get where she can see again... "Thanks..." Horsepower trots over and offers Remedy a hand up from the foam. "Sorry 'bout blindin' ya like that. Need some help outta that mess?" Offers her a rag with the other hand to clean her optics. Backblast cheers and rolls out of the bunker, transforming into his robot mode after he's out. He grins, lighting himself an enercig. "Good game, guys." Remedy smiles at Horsepower, taking the rag and wiping her optics. "Nasty attack you got there, Horsepower... Well, so, now..." She gets up, stretching, rubbing at a bruised ego, "Now I gotta replace two paint sidewinders..." Grapple is actually still exactly where the paint had left him; parked in vehicle mode, bumper dented and against a tree. Still covered in paint. Torque smirks when victory is placed upon Backblast, chuckling softly while unwrapping the rags around her fists, hands still coated in paint. "Congrats, Backblast! I propose a victory party at the bar!" Backblast blinks and looks at Torque "Sounds like a bloody good idea." Repugnus finishes typing something onto a datapad, then approaches the group. "Yeah, yeah, good job Backblast. 'Course, if we were using REAL guns, I'd be the last one standing and the rest of you would be deader than..." He almost says Optimus Prime, but decides to think better of it. This time. "...Sentinel Prime." Remedy goes to offer her skills at fixing Grapple. "You gotta stop leading with your head... But, I'll get you fixed up, if you'll let me?" Torque rolls her optics at Repugnus' remarks. "Don't be such a sore loser, Repugnus. Just come and have a drink with us, yeah?" She then glances at the rest of the group, tilting the brim of her cap helmet up a bit with her forearm. "You all wanna join us?" Grapple rolls after Backblast. "Thank you for that." He sounds cheerful! He's still in vehicle mode when he turn to Remedy's general direction. "Oh, that would be nice, yes. It's completely cosmetic, though." Bumblebee heads towards some showers that were set up to wash off the paint. A few minutes later he emerges, yellow and black, looking as good as ever. “Thanks guys, that was a lot of fun. I think I’m going to ask Rodimus Prime if we can keep this course. I think this might be popular with more Autobots.” Horsepower pulls out a couple of rockets and hands them to the femme. "Plenty of stuff stocked up iffen y'all wanna keep practicing." Picking up the chaingun, he shuts off the barrel-spin motor and rests it against his shoulder, and grins a bit at Remedy. "Thanks. Gonna see iffen Ah can't make a -real- weapon outta it." Repugnus makes a face at the thought of drinking. "Enh. I'm not as much fun when I'm drunk. Nope, I prefer to be a mech of few vices." Remedy wiggles a bit, as she feels her rack is full and perky. Grapple stays perfectly still in case Torque intends to repair the shallow dent then and there. "You know, I once was the victor in a drinking competition." Remedy moves up to Grapple, and starts smoothing away the dents... "You know, Grapple, some people might get the wrong idea..." Grapple says, "What?" He sounds completely baffled. "How do you mean?" Torque just shrugs at his reply. "Suit yourself. I'm off to get hammered." She grins, taking a detour to wash off at the provided showers first before moving off to the nearest bar to waste her credits. Horsepower stifles some more snickering at the exchange as he tromps back towards the supply tent. Backblast wins, Bee and Torque tie for second, Grapple / Remedy / Horsepower tie for 4th, Warpath finished 7th, and Pug 8th."